


Maybe You’re Not Too Bad (Just slightly mischevious)

by kittydad (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Blind Character, Criminologist Matt Murdock, Established Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Infinity war doesn’t happen :-), M/M, Matt Is Not Daredevil, Matt Murdock is Suspicious, Peter Parker is a good friend, Peter is a GOOD BOY!!, Peter is a good student, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity Fail, Teacher Matt Murdock, Tom Holland is my spidey uwu, Trans Male Character, Trans Ned Leeds, frank’s kids aren’t dead, high school setting??, i wanna tag this fully but i dont wanna spoil UGH, matt leans on music and so does peter, matty is the new criminology teacher!, ned is dysphoric but peter makes it Better, no teacher/student, short frequently updated chapters, theyre married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kittydad
Summary: Matthew Murdock definitely does not like teenagers. Children he can handle; adults moreso. Teenagers have extremely flippant and inordinate qualities that he can’t think about for too long without overexerting himself. Peter Parker works hard and turns his work in on time. He’s prompt and polite, always punctuating his sentences to Matthew with ‘sir,’ or ‘Mr. Murdock.’ He stays after school most days to do any extra work. He’stoogood.He can’t shake this kid.





	Maybe You’re Not Too Bad (Just slightly mischevious)

Matthew slumped back in his chair a little at the high tone of the end-of-day bell ringing over the PA, mouth opening in a sigh of exhaustion. His left hand lifts to card through his hair, his right resting on the arm of his cheap black desk chair. He hears the tapping of student’s shoes hitting the floor as they flood out of the classroom and down the hall, their chatter echoing through the air and around.

Though one student remained in the classroom, book bag propped up in between his desk and chair, books and pencils being shoved into God knows where. 

“Peter?” Matt calls out into the nearly empty classroom, sitting upright in his chair and leaning forward a little bit to reach his water bottle on the other end of his desk. Peter’s head whips around to respond to his teacher, and Matthew can tell that he’s smiling. When isn’t the kid smiling?

“Oh, Mr. Murdock, i’m-i’m hurrying, promise.” There’s a bit of stress in his voice. “No worries,” Matt stands at his desk, adjusting the oval sunglasses propped atop his nose. “I’m in no rush to leave.” He could hear Peter’s bag zipping closed, his footsteps approaching. “I’m going to be a little bit late tomorrow, I have an early-morning meeting,” Peter slung his bag over his shoulders, standing about two meters away from his teacher. “Ah,” matthew shoved his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants. “Stark internship, I suppose?” “Yes, sir.”  
Matt could hear Peter’s phone unlocking, Peter’s heartbeat quickening a little bit. “I’ve-I’ve got to go, Mr. Murdock. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

And with that, Peter was gone. 

Peter was quite the character from what Matt had established over the school year. He enjoyed science and chemistry, sci-fi movies-the whole nerdy kid ensemble.

Matt hadn’t really spoken to Peter outside of school. They’d had mild interactions, like that time when Peter found him and Frank in the supermarket and said hello. They’d never really spoken much outside of the school, though. The most he knew about the kid was that his name was Peter, he was from Queens, and he had an internship at Stark Industries. Nothing much past that.

Matt’s phone buzzed in his pocket, ‘Frank’ being repeated over and over in that monotone animatronic voice. He flipped it open, answering with a simple “Hello?”

He heard the soft gruff of his husband’s voice on the other end, telling him that he would be there in five minutes. 

Matt knew Frank’s usual afternoon errand routine; leave the house at noon, run by the studio for about two hours, pick up Frank Jr. and Lisa from school, and pick up Matt. It had been the same routine for nearly four years.

Frank’s kids loved Matt. They knew him even before they had been married. Frank Jr. had been calling him Dad for years. Though, Lisa still called him Matt. Frank ensured him dozens of times that she just hadn’t become accustomed to him yet, but it still sat funny in Matt’s heart for whatever reason. He knew she didn’t mean anything by it, but...still.

He heard the familiar hum of the engine of Frank’s Honda pulling up into the front drive of the school, and climbed into the front seat. Frank greeted him with a firm kiss to his lips. 

“So, who’s up for pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @stevengrxnt


End file.
